


Magic's In The Makeup

by r0kudaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, i love lesbian chansoo so much, more girl!exo from me lmao, this is an old fic and it's kinda shitty but yolo, who am i kidding i love chansoo in any situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: Chanyeon develops an embarrassing crush on Kyungsoon, employee of Etude House and consequently spends too much money on makeup because of it.





	Magic's In The Makeup

Chanyeon steps into Etude House, eyes darting around looking for a familiar head of brown hair and frowning once she doesn't see it. This was Baekhee's usual shift, and Chanyeon had been hoping that she could use the smaller girl's advice (and discount) on whatever she decided to buy today.

_Maybe she's on lunch_ , Chanyeon thinks, wandering around the displays and deciding just to wait and see if Baekhee will show up. Her browsing is interrupted soon enough, however, by a voice coming from just behind her.

"Hi! Can I help you with anything?"

Chanyeon turns, and has to stop herself from letting out an embarrassing gasp or from staring too intently. The girl who had just spoken was, even from a first glance, incredibly cute. And _tiny_. Even smaller than Baekhee, which was saying something because Chanyeon usually towered over her easily. The girl's eyes were bigger even than Chanyeon's own, and her lips stretched into a pretty heart shape when she smiled. Chanyeon knew she was doomed.

"Oh, um, just looking," Chanyeon says, "do you know if Baekhee is working today?"

"She isn't, sorry. We switched shifts for today. But I can help you, if you need anything! I'm Kyungsoon, by the way," The girl, Kyungsoon, replied, her smile stretching wider.

Since Baekhee wasn't working, Chanyeon really didn't want to stay here any longer (and spend money that she could have saved using a discount), but Kyungsoon was so cute and looked so eager to help that she couldn't bring herself to say no.

She ends up letting Kyungsoon try all different kinds of products on her face, finding herself not able to deny Kyungsoon anything when that heart shaped smile spreads over her lips. Chanyeon walks out of the store with more makeup than she needs and her wallet considerably lighter. But it's worth it, she thinks, because spending that small amount of time with Kyungsoon had been the most fun she'd had in a while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why didn't you tell me about Kyungsoon?" Chanyeon asks as she barges into Baekhee's apartment a few days later.

Baekhee just rolls her eyes and goes back to painting her nails at the coffee table. "I didn't know I was supposed to inform you about my coworkers."

"You're supposed to tell me about the cute ones!" Chanyeon pouts, flopping onto Baekhee's couch, ignoring the glare the smaller girl sends when her foot jostles Baekhee's hand.

"How do you expect me to know which ones are cute? Your type of girl changes like, every week."

"It does not!" Chanyeon protests, scandalized.

Baekhee shrugs, blowing on her nails and shifting her body to better face Chanyeon. "Yes it does," she starts, "so don't try to deny it. Now what about Kyungsoon? Did you do something stupid?"

Chanyeon kicks her foot out, trying to catch Baekhee's side who scrambles out of the way with a squeal of _my nails, you bitch!_

"I never do anything stupid, how dare you," Chanyeon says, ignoring Baekhee's disbelieving snort. "However, I did spend about 100,000 won..."

"What! How did you spend that much money?"

"I couldn't say no to Kyungsoon, okay. She looked too cute." Chanyeon sighs dramatically, hiding her face against a pillow.

It's silent for a moment before Baekhee's obnoxious cackling fills the air, and Chanyeon sits up to begin pummeling her with the pillow. After many shrieks of _stop!_ and _shut up!_ their tussle ends, Chanyeon sulking while Baekhee grumbles about her ruined nails.

"You've already got an embarrassing crush, Chanyeon. I can't wait to tell Kyungsoon," Baekhee says, grinning.

"I hate you, Byun Baekhee."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhee's words end up being true after all. Chanyeon has an embarrassing crush on Do Kyungsoon, employee of Etude House and the cutest life ruiner that she's ever met. There's something about Kyungsoon's smiles and wide eyes and modest clothes and her enthusiasm about her job and just her _everything_ that has Chanyeon hooked. She's wormed her way into an acquaintance-bordering-on-friendship with Kyungsoon, but at a price.

The numbers in Chanyeon's bank account are at all time lows. Whenever she visits Kyungsoon it's always under the excuse that she wants to try new makeup or some new skincare product. It's obvious that Kyungsoon is amused, clearly under the impression that Chanyeon has some kind of beauty products obsession. But Chanyeon is not about to admit that she only comes into the shop to see Kyungsoon, that would be creepy and embarrassing.

Chanyeon's illusions about the direction of their friendship are brought crashing down one day about a month after she's met Kyungsoon. She's on her way to the store, a little later than she normally would have shown up, only to see Kyungsoon stepping out. Chanyeon's about to call out a greeting when Kyungsoon rushes over to someone waiting for her, and a frown pulls at Chanyeon's lips as she watches Kyungsoon cling to some mystery man.

Despite Chanyeon never _really_ assuming that Kyungsoon liked girls, she still had allowed herself to fantasize about one day maybe getting to kiss the younger girl. So it hurts a lot more than she thinks it should when she watches Kyungsoon hang off the male's arm as they walk down the street. (And Chanyeon is definitely not discreetly following them, no way, she's not a stalker. She is, however, a bit of a masochist.)

Kyungsoon and the male look close, happy smiles being exchanged while their hands are clasped together. It's a scene that Chanyeon has imagined herself in with Kyungsoon more times than she'd like to admit, the two of them shopping together and Chanyeon buying the shorter girl cute keychains to hang from her bag. But this isn't her fantasy, and none of this is something that she wants to see, so Chanyeon ducks away before she can be noticed.

No wonder they call these stupid feelings a crush. That's what it feels like when you realize you don't have a chance at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeon is moping and wallowing in her misery when her phone chimes. It's a message from Baekhee.

baekhee  
[7:05 pm] _can you stop being emo for one night and go out for drinks with me_

Chanyeon  
[7:05 pm] _ofc not leave me alone_

baekhee  
[7:12 pm] _the girls from work are going aka the love of your life Kyungsoon will be there_

Chanyeon  
[7:14 pm] _how dare u say her name 2 me rn_

baekhee  
[7:20 pm] _stop being a wimp and go out for drinks and make a move god youre so dumb_

Chanyeon  
[7:23 pm] _ughhhhhhhhhhh_

baekhee  
[7:23 pm] _i'll be there to pick you up at 8 be ready_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luck is either working against Chanyeon or is totally on her side, she's not sure. After texting Baekhee, she had reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and gotten ready to go out, deciding it would at least be a good excuse to use some of the copious amounts of makeup she owned. Upon arriving at the bar, however, Baekhee had managed to arrange everyone's seats to where Chanyeon was squished into a corner next to Kyungsoon.

A very pretty Kyungsoon, she might add. All dolled up in a short black dress, complete with a soft and fluffy looking pink cardigan . Even in her heels and Chanyeon in flats, Kyungsoon still only came up to Chanyeon's chin. A fact that she found too adorable.

It was hard to focus on the conversation going on at the table when Chanyeon kept getting glimpses of Kyungsoon's pale thighs from the short dress she was wearing. All Chanyeon would think of was having those thighs spread for her -- and _no_ she was not going to go further with that thought, instead drowning out those thoughts as best she could with alcohol.

Alcohol made Chanyeon's tongue a lot looser than it usually was, a fact she often forgets. Kyungsoon kept shooting glances and smiles Chanyeon's way, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and laughing cutely whenever Chanyeon said anything remotely amusing.

In Chanyeon's mind this constituted as flirting, so she wasted no time in dragging the younger girl into a conversation just between the two of them, huddled in the corner and ignoring everyone else. They were lost in their own world, talking more about things that they normally wouldn't have with Chanyeon's frequent visits to Kyungsoon's work. It's quite nice, she thinks.

Of course, she has to open her big mouth and mess up the atmosphere between them.

"Who was that guy you were with the other day? Your boyfriend?" Chanyeon asks, her lips pouted when she takes a sip of her drink.

Kyungsoon looks a little surprised at first, but hides it well when she responds. "From a few days ago? That's just my ex-boyfriend. We're still friends though, after finding out neither of us exactly played straight. We were on our way to meet his boyfriend. Why?"

Chanyeon sputters on her drink, not taking in anything Kyungsoon said besides the fact that she didn't _play straight_. Did Kyungsoon just admit she liked girls? Surely Chanyeon was caught in a gay fantasy brought on by all the alcohol she had consumed. She pinches her thigh, and grimaces when it hurts. Not a dream, then.

"You like girls?" Chanyeon is wide eyed, letting her gaze drift down to Kyungsoon's lips. "So it wouldn't be a problem if I did this, right?"

She doesn't give Kyungsoon a chance to reply, quickly leaning in and pressing her lips to the other girl's. It's a little sticky from both of their lip gloss, but Kyungsoon's lips are full and soft, responsive to Chanyeon's own and she can't believe this is happening right now.

Kyungsoon is the one to pull away, tongue darting along her lower lip before they pull up into a small smirk. "That definitely wasn't a problem," she says, and proves it when she captures Chanyeon's lips in another kiss.

Chanyeon is just sliding her tongue past Kyungsoon's full lips when catcalls and whistles reach her ears, a balled up napkin hitting her shoulder. She pulls away with a groan, noting the flush on Kyungsoon's cheeks before turning her glare to the rest of the girls sitting with them. (Honestly, she had forgotten they were in public.)

"Get a room, you two! Stop being gross!" Baekhee shouts, tossing another napkin in their direction.

Chanyeon's about to open her mouth to retort, but Kyungsoon beats her to it. "Okay, we will then. Come on, Chanyeon." Kyungsoon slides off her seat, grabbing her bag and looking at Chanyeon expectantly.

It only takes a moment for Chanyeon to snap out of her _holy shit_ moment of being frozen, eagerly clambering off her seat and grabbing her own bag. Kyungsoon grabs her hand, dragging her off and ignoring Baekhee's calling of _be safe!_ as they slip out the door.

"My place is really close, we'll be there soon," Kyungsoon says as she tugs Chanyeon down the street, who just silently nods and tries not to trip over her feet.

They don't say anything on the walk there, just hold hands and let the night air clear their heads of the haze from the alcohol. It really helps, and Chanyeon is grateful because she really wants to remember this. She already can hardly believe this is happening to her as it is, not remembering it would be even worse.

By the time they make it to Kyungsoon's apartment building, Chanyeon is bordering on the edge of sober, thankfully. The elevator is empty when Kyungsoon leads her inside, pressing the button for the fifth floor. Chanyeon is hoping that they'll kiss, but Kyungsoon doesn't even look at her, instead slowly rubbing her thumb over the back of Chanyeon's hand.

The touch isn't very noticeable at first, but as the elevator goes up it's all Chanyeon can focus on. It sends her mind wandering to where Kyungsoon could be doing that instead, and she inhales sharply when a rush of heat pools between her legs. Through the mirrored doors of the elevator Chanyeon can see Kyungsoon smirk.

Chanyeon pushes Kyungsoon up against the door once they make it inside the apartment, shoes kicked off hurriedly before their lips come together in a heated kiss. Kyungsoon doesn't waste time in unbuttoning Chanyeon's shirt, letting Chanyeon dominate the kiss so she can focus on what she's doing.

The taste of alcohol lingers on their tongues, but underneath it is something sweet and distinctly _Kyungsoon_ and Chanyeon can't get enough.

Their lips detach when Kyungsoon is impatiently pushing Chanyeon's shirt off her shoulders, eyes darting down to get an eyeful of white lace. "Bedroom," she breathes out, a whimper in her voice as she pushes Chanyeon off her.

It's a short walk from the door to Kyungsoon's bedroom, and Chanyeon only gets a glimpse of a lot of pink before she's being pushed down onto the bed by an eager Kyungsoon. Lips attach to her neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive spot at the hollow of her throat, causing a moan to spill out.

Kyungsoon's fingers deftly get Chanyeon's bra unhooked and toss it aside, her hands coming up instantly to cup Chanyeon's breasts, squeezing lightly before grazing her thumb over a nipple. Chanyeon lets out a low whine, arching up towards the touch as she lowers her hands to Kyungsoon's hips, tugging up the fabric of her dress.

Kyungsoon's mouth closes over Chanyeon's nipple, tongue curling around it and earning herself a groan, and Chanyeon grabs a handful of her ass. She lets out a moan of her own, pulling away a few moments later to impatiently rid herself of her dress and bra. By then Chanyeon has already stripped herself of her jeans, sitting up only to push Kyungsoon down and climb on top of her.

Chanyeon wastes no time in settling between Kyungsoon's legs, too impatient and eager to prolong it with foreplay or anything else. Her lips trail along Kyungsoon's thighs, nipping at the pale skin and grinning when she feels them tremble and hears a whispered _hurry_.

Hooking her fingers in the other girl's panties, she tugs them down and off, dropping the material off to the side before pushing Kyungsoon's thighs further apart. Despite the dim lighting Chanyeon can see how wet Kyungsoon is already, pussy practically dripping and she moans in anticipation.

Chanyeon leans in and works her tongue into Kyungsoon's folds, her fingers spreading the smaller girl open and _fuck_ , she tastes sweeter than she thought she would. Kyungsoon's fingers tangle in Chanyeon's hair, moans loud once Chanyeon begins to move her tongue, deciding not to tease and instead go right to licking over Kyungsoon's clit.

All it takes is Chanyeon pushing two fingers into Kyungsoon's slick heat as she sucks on her clit for Kyungsoon to come. Her legs close in around Chanyeon's head, holding her in place as Kyungsoon shudders and groans out a string of _oh my god don't stop Chanyeon please_. Chanyeon continues to work her fingers and tongue over Kyungsoon until she's being weakly pushed away by a whining Kyungsoon.

“Stop,” she says, still catching her breath. “It's your turn now.”

Chanyeon licks her lips as she moves back up Kyungsoon's body, pressing a kiss to each of her breasts before capturing Kyungsoon's lips in a kiss. It's slow and languid, and Chanyeon knows Kyungsoon is whimpering at the taste of herself on Chanyeon's tongue.

But Chanyeon gets impatient again quickly, she hasn't been touched and she's aching, after all. She begins to rub down on Kyungsoon's thigh, anything to relieve the pressure between her legs. Kyungsoon lets out a soft chuckle as she breaks the kiss, seemingly amused by the needy whine that Chanyeon releases.

“Stop laughing at me and help out,” Chanyeon says, her breath hitching at the end as she grinds down harder on Kyungsoon's leg.

Kyungsoon hums an agreement, pushing on Chanyeon's shoulders until she's hovering over the taller girl. After a few teasing kisses over Chanyeon's stomach (and an impatient push on her head) she settles down, not bothering to pull Chanyeon's panties off, instead just pushing them aside and licking along the slit of Chanyeon's pussy.

They both moan at the contact, Chanyeon raising her hips up as Kyungsoon wraps her lips around Chanyeon's clit, sucking lightly.

Chanyeon is so turned on and wound so tight that it only takes Kyungsoon fucking her tongue into her and her thumb rubbing over Chanyeon's clit for her to come, back arching up as she tugs on Kyungsoon's bedsheets with a moan of _fuck Kyungsoon!_

She's panting heavily when Kyungsoon cuddles up against her side, arm draped over her waist and lips trailing over her neck. Chanyeon shifts onto her side, wrapping her arms around Kyungsoon and pulling the smaller girl in for a few quick kisses.

“I can't believe this just happened,” she breathes out, cheeks heating up to a bright red once she realizes what she said.

Kyungsoon laughs, pressing her lips to Chanyeon's one more time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow can you two stop being so gross for like two seconds it's my shift I'd like to not have to deal with you so you need to leave,” Baekhee announces, stomping over to where Chanyeon is just pulling away from a kiss with Kyungsoon to yank the taller girl away.

Chanyeon whines, pouting and trying to struggle out of Baekhee's grip to get back to Kyungsoon. For someone so tiny (though not as tiny as Kyungsoon), Baekhee has a lot of strength; and it's impossible for Chanyeon to get away.

“You PDA monsters,” Baekhee hisses, ignoring Chanyeon's whining and Kyungsoon's giggling. “Get out, I'm not ever going to let you use my discount again, Park Chanyeon. You're too disgusting now.”

With that said Baekhee begins steering Chanyeon towards the exit, who squirms and digs her heels in the ground to make it as difficult as possible for Baekhee to drag her along. “Wait, let me say bye to Kyungsoon first!”

“This better be the last of you I see during my shift,” Baekhee says, giving both of them a stern look before flouncing off, leaving Kyungsoon alone with a sulking and pouting Chanyeon.

“Aw, babe, don't pout, okay? You can use my discount now.” Kyungsoon smiles, taking Chanyeon's hand into her own.

“You're really the best, you know that? But I don't get to spend the rest of your shift with you.” Chanyeon sighs, shaking her head sadly.

Kyungsoon just laughs, pushing up onto her toes so she can press her lips to Chanyeon's in a quick kiss. “I get off in less than an hour, I think you'll survive. Meet me at the cafe down the street, alright?”

“Okay, okay. I'll see you soon. Miss you already!” Chanyeon swoops in for one more kiss, laughing as she allows Kyungsoon to push her out of the door.

As Chanyeon walks down the street she thinks that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all to blow all her money on makeup. It ended up being totally worth it, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember when i originally posted this on lj but it was definitely a few years ago lmao. it's kinda shitty but i wanted to post it anyway!!! cuz i love chansoo!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> enjoy :-)


End file.
